Thanks to Hodgins
by mwalt
Summary: Brennan is upset about her & Booth's relationship but won't talk to Angela. Hodgins gets her to talk & confronts Booth who decides to do something about it. Only a friend from Brennan's past returns & Booth worries that he may have missed his chance.


Sorry I took so long to write anything. Things have been really crazy with my unit and I just spent a month in the field with no Internet, TV or phone! I have not abandoned my other stories, I just didn't have access to write them while I was in the field. So enjoy!

"Talk to me," Angela cornered Brennan in her office.

"About what?" she pretended to be lost in her paperwork.

"Uh-hu. That ain't going to fly with me. What's going on with you and Booth? You haven't been the same lately."

"It's nothing Angela. We're just moving on."

"Moving on? Moving on from what?"

Brennan stood and looked Angela in the eyes so she could see that she was serious. "I know you mean well but this between Booth and me."

"Sweetie--"

"I'm sorry Ange."

There was a knock on the door. "I got that--" Hodgins stopped. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Apparently not," Angela huffed and walked away.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"What? No," Brennan shook her head. "She's just mad because I won't talk to her about Booth and me."

"I have noticed some tension there." Hodgins sat down on the corner of her desk. "Especially since he started dating that marine biologist. What's going on?"

"Hodgins, if I didn't tell Angela--"

"Hey, I'm the one you told you were in love with him when he was with Cam remember?"

Brennan took a breath then let it all out, "Out of nowhere he said he wanted to try. I panicked and balked, he said he needed to move on five mines later and I promised I would let him. So I am."

"Whoa. Start at the beginning." She did. And when she finished, Hodgins found himself getting angry.

"Hodgins, what's so important that you had to meet me right away?" Booth asked as he sat down across from him.

"You're an idiot man. I say that with complete love but you're an idiot."

"OK. Just so we're clear—I have no idea what you're talking about there."

"Dr. B," Hodgins said simply as if the answer were obvious.

"What about Bones?"

"You're the one who always says that you can't rush her and spring things on her yet that's exactly what you did. Then you just gave up on her. Idiot man. Real idiot."

"Bones talked to you about this?"

"Hey, don't look so surprised. Dr. B and I bonded when were in that car. For instance, did you know that that was when she realized that she was in love with you? Yeah," she chuckled humorously as he took a bite out of his fries. "She even went to tell you that. Only she discovered you in bed with Cam. Then you drew that line after Epps. And pretty much after that, you are always the first one to insist that you're just partners. So when you spring it on her after a session with Sweets, what the hell is she supposed to think? Then, right away you move on. What the hell is supposed to think, man? I mean, you didn't even tell her that you loved her. Idiot. Like I said complete idiot."

Booth stood up. "I've got to go talk to her."

"You might want to break up with that doctor first," Hodgins called after him. "Idiot." He continued to eat his fries.

Booth came into the Jeffersonian practically running, Bones loved him. Now he just had to convince her that he loved her too. He practically ran into Sweets.

"Whoa. Agent Booth, in a hurry?"

"Have you seen Bones?"

"She's with Cam in…" as Booth took off. Sweets shook his head.

Brennan and Cam were going over some remains when her phone rang. "Hello? Hey! You're where? But how--? Yes, of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She hung up and Cam couldn't help but chuckle at the smile on her face. "Who was that?"

"A friend of mine that I haven't seen in a really long time. Since maybe a year after I started working here. He just flew in. I'm sorry Cam but…"

"Hey, go. Any man that makes you smile like that."

"Thanks." Brennan ran out and ran into Booth. "Hey, whoa there Bones."

"Booth." She looked up at him. "Do we have a case?"

"What? No."

"Good. I'll talk to you later." Then she ran off.

"Bones!" he hollered after her but she waved him off. He looked back at Cam. "Where she off to?"

"The airport. To pick up a friend. And I can't wait to meet him."

"What? Why?"

"Did you see the smile on her face? Just 30 seconds on the phone and she looked happier than she has in awhile. Whoever was on the other line definitely has something to do with that. She said it's been years since she's seen him. Maybe Dr. Hodgins would know. He's the only one who worked here then."

"Know what?" Hodgins came in.

"Who Dr. Brennan might have been so close to that even though she hasn't seen him since the first year she worked here that a smile lit up her face and she dropped everything, and I mean everything," Cam motioned to the body they had been working on, "to go pick him up at the airport."

Hodgins shrugged. "Dr. B and I weren't really that close back then. The only person I can think of that would get her to drop work is dead so I really have no clue."

"Dead?" Daisy asked as she and Sweets came up. "Who's dead?"

Sweets phone rang. "Hello? Dr. Brennan. What? Of course not—we don't mind. The more the merrier. Ok, bye." He hung up. "Dr. Brennan just added one more person to our party tonight. Apparently a friend of hers just arrived in town and she was wondering if she could bring him to the party."

"One more person—I think we can handle that." Daisy smiled. "Did she say who he was?"

"Nope. Just a friend."

Booth was getting a little uncomfortable especially when Cam remarked, "It may just be the friend she needs. Her smile--"

"'Excuse me but I just remembered I have some things I have to do before tonight," and took off.

"What's his problem?" Angela came up.

"He just realized that he was an idiot." Hodgins chuckled.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"Nothing," he grinned and started to walk off. "Tonight should be pretty interesting."

Brennan took some more time to get ready rather than what she normally did. Knowing that Dr. Klein was going to be there with Booth made her want to look good. Booth was moving on. He had never been hers. She needed to accept that. Still, she wanted to look good.

A whistle made her turn. "You look amazing Tempe."

"Thank you Kyle. You ready?"

"Whenever you are. You sure your friends don't mind me tagging a long?"

"Of course not. And remember you promised to play nice with Booth and with my father."

"I know," he grumbled. "Let's go," he offered her his arm.

Booth arrived before Bones. "Where's Catherine?" Daisy asked as he came in and handed her a gift.

"We broke up."

"What? I am so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Cam came up.

"Dr. Klein and Agent Booth called it quits."

"What?" she looked at Booth. "It's fine. Not a big deal. It wasn't going anywhere."

The doorbell rang and Daisy left them. "OK. Spill."

"It's nothing Cam."

"Seeley, I know you. That woman was crazy about you. Does this have something to do with Dr. Brennan and you being a complete idiot?"

"Drop it Cam, OK?"

"Hey," she held up her hands in mock surrender, "forgive a friend for caring."

Booth sighed. "I'm sorry Cam—I just thought I had it all figured out." He pulled her to the side and told her about that session with Sweets, his lame attempt with Bones and recovery afterwards then his conversation with Hodgins.

Came turned a shade of red. "She didn't."

"She did."

"You would have broken up with me had you known."

"Cam…"

"It's OK Booth. As I said before I was satisfied when we were together but I knew it wasn't the real thing. Wow. So what are you going to do?"

"I was going to talk to her today only--"

"She brushed you off to go get her friend at the airport."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Her friend who has you put it made her happier than she's been in weeks. And who you hoped would be just what she needed."

"Yeah," she grimaced. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't know. So now I have to wait…"

Cam followed Booth's gaze as he stopped talking. Dr. Brennan had walked in and the man she was with was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't deny that. And Dr. Brennan did look incredibly happy.

"What the—you're supposed to be dead."

Everyone's attention turned to Hodgins as he stared in shock at Kyle who chuckled. "Jack, it's good to see you."

Hodgins looked at Brennan. "Seriously? You couldn't have given me any warning?"

She laughed. "Sorry Hodgins but I didn't find out he was back till a couple hours ago. And it wasn't my secret to tell. Kyle was Homeland Security. He had to fake his death," she clarified for everyone.

"And he told you," her dad came up.

"Of course I did. Tempe and I always were very close. I'd trust her with my life."

"And I'd trust him with mine." Booth's heart broke at the love he saw in her eyes. "Kyle, this is my father. Dad, this is Kyle Wiggs. We were in the system together."

Kyle shook Max's hand. "I promised Tempe I would be nice but I still think I owe you a good punch for leaving her. The system--"

Brennan touched his arm. "We survived it. Let it go."

There was a look between them that spoke volumes to everyone how much they cared for each other. Booth felt himself go numb but forced a smile. He refused to look at Cam or Hodgins.

Brennan found him outside on the balcony and hour later. "It's a nice night."

"Bones," he turned and tried to smile. Failing, he turned to look back at the view.

"I didn't see Dr. Klein."

"You won't be seeing her. We broke up."

Brennan couldn't help the hope that soared in her heart at that—or the happiness. But she held it in check. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't meant to be. You and Kyle though…"

"What? You think me and Kyle?" She shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kyle and Hodgins joined them.

"Booth thought that you and I--" Brennan couldn't stop laughing. Kyle joined her. Hodgins and Booth stared at them.

"Um, Tempe, they don't get it. Maybe we should explain--"

She stopped laughing, serious. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," he stated firmly. "While I was 'dead' I came to terms with it."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good."

"Come to terms with what?" Booth asked.

Brennan's phone rang before she could answer. "Hello? One minute." She handed the phone to Kyle. "It's for you." Then she grabbed Booth and Hodgins' hands. "We'll give you some privacy."

"What's going on?" Booth asked as they came back inside. Brennan kept her eye on the balcony and Kyle. "Bones?"

"I did something. I think it was the right thing to do. At least I thought so at the time, only now I'm not sure. It was something you would have done. Or Angela. Definitely Sweets. He's manipulative like that. But--"

"Bones, you're rambling," Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

Kyle came in, "I am going to kill you. Absolutely kill you." He picked her up, swinging her around. "I love you Tempe, you know that?" He set her down and handed her back her phone. "If I was attracted to you in any way shape or form, I'd kiss you right now."

Brennan grinned at him. "So you're not mad at me for going against your wishes?"

"Mad at you? How could I be mad at you when—Nah!" he shook his head. "I fuckin' love you Tempe." He turned to the others, focusing his eyes on Daisy and Sweets. "Congratulations to you. I hope you don't find it rude but I've got to go." He stopped. "Tempe…"

"Go," she shook her head. "Someone here will make sure I make it home.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheeks once more and headed out. At the door he stopped and turned, "And just in case anyone else here thinks that Tempe and I are sleeping together, I am telling you that is not the case. Because I'm gay and I'm on my way to see the man I love."

Then he was gone and Brennan was the first to laugh.

"Seriously, gay?" Angela shook her head. "What a waste."

"Tell me about it," Brennan smiled. "He broke my heart when I was sixteen ad he told me. He was my first crush."

After the moment was over and everyone had gone back to idle conversation, Booth slipped up behind her. "Definitely the right move Bone."

She smiled up at him—making his heart melt. "Thank you."

"He seemed pretty upset though—about your time in the system."

Brennan sighed. "He'll get over it. If my father knew—I now know that I wouldn't have stayed in the system."

"It was that bad? Worse than the car?'

"The care was just the tip of the ice pick."

"Ice burg," Booth couldn't help but correct her. "You want to talk about any of it?" he asked as he led her outside so they could be alone.

"No."

"So," he nodded inside. "Sweets and Daisy. Looks like it's gonna last."

"You thought they wouldn't."

"Hey, neither did you," Booth argued.

"True. Though they do seem happy together."

"Don't seem Bones. They are happy together. They're in love."

"Love," she sighed. "I didn't think it existed. Not really anyway."

"It does, you just have to be willing to take the chance."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"It is Bones. It is."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because the not knowing, the not taking that chance is worse than any kind of heartache down the road."

"You can't know that."

"I do know that Bones, I do."

Brennan stood—she wasn't going to get into this with him. Not tonight. "We should get back inside."

"Bones--"

"It's supposed to be a party for Sweets and Daisy. We're not being very good guests."

He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him—he saw the awareness in her eyes. "Let me take you home then." Brennan nodded but quickly moved back inside. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

When she got into his car, Brennan knew she had to tell him she was leaving. "Booth, I'm leaving for a month or so."

He looked at her, a little surprised. "For what?" It wasn't her typical time to take off.

"The Middle East. A college asked for my help." That wasn't exactly true but it was close enough. When she had read the article, Brennan had made inquiries and offered her services. She had wanted to get away and ease the ache in her heart that Booth was moving on and that nothing would be the same between them anymore. "I leave next Friday."

"One week. That's pretty short notice."

"Cam already knows. When the arrangements had actually planned out and I knew for sure I was on the project…"

Booth stopped the car and turned to face her. "You asked to go." She didn't say anything. "Have things really gotten that bad between us that you needed to seek to get that far away from me?" His heart broke.

"I'm giving you what you wanted," she quickly defended herself.

"What I wanted? How the hell did you think, did you come up with the idea that I wanted you to go to the Middle East for a month!"

"You said you needed to move on. I'm giving you what you wanted."

"I didn't want to move on Bones. I never wanted to move on. I was just being an idiot."

"What?" Brennan looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"I will never be able to move on Bones. Because I don't want to. I don't want to live my life without you. I don't want to not love you."

Her breath hissed. "What did you just say?"

"I said I loved you. I love you Temperance. I'm in love with you. I'm not going to give up on us. On this." Before Brennan knew what he was doing, Booth crushed his lips to hers. She was surprised—hadn't seen it coming and gasped. Her gasp was all Booth needed and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

She started to pull back but he wouldn't let her. He put everything he had into that kiss and soon Brennan found herself returning the kiss as opposed to fighting it. She brought her hands up around him and pulled him closer.

Their tongues warred with each other as both their hearts started to pound. Brennan knew that she couldn't fight this anymore. She didn't want to. She broke the kiss and leaned into his chest.

Booth brought his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry Bones. I shouldn't have rushed you like that."

"It doesn't matter."

"I shouldn't have tried to move on so quickly."

"It doesn't matter," she insisted again. She meant it too. Lifting her head up so he could see her eyes—hoping he could see her heart, "And you didn't move on. Not really. If you had, Dr. Klein would have been with you tonight."

"You can thank Hodgins on that one."

"Hodgins?"

"He's the one who made me realize that I was an idiot."

She smiled. "Then we'll definitely have to thank him." She sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "I'm still leaving on Friday."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head. "It's what you do."

"I made the commitment."

"Hey," he kissed her forehead, "I understand. And when you get back, I promise I'll have the FBI convinced that we can still work together."

"They don't like partners to be involved."

"The majority of them think that we're sleeping together anyway," he reasoned. "This will just be confirmation for them. It'll work out."

"You sound so confident."

"I am. Worst case scenario—I'll quit and the Jeffersonian can hire me as a freelancer."

"Booth! You love your job!"

"But I love you more."

Brennan looked up at him and smiled, "Take me home."

"Now that, I can do. Buckle up Bones," he turned to put the engine back on. "It's gonna be a fast ride."


End file.
